1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to walking canes and more particularly to that class having illumination means associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with illuminated walking canes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,469 issued on Aug. 15, 1967 to A. B. Barnes, Sr. et al teaches an illuminating lamp partially protruding outwardly from a hollow walking cane, powered by dry cell batteries, included within the hollow cane in a simple series circuit, with a control operating switch whose operating lever extends outwardly from the exterior surface of the cane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,578 issued on Dec. 27, 1960 to D. J. Coffey discloses a battery operated flashlight assembly removably affixed to an umbrella or cane handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,519 issued on June 16, 1953 to W. Caustin et al concerns a luminiferous cane utilizing a battery operated lamp providing illumination to an elongated rod disposed along a portion of the shank of the cane, rendering the entire shank as an illuminated bar, easily discerned as a warning signal during night time use.
All of the aforementioned inventions suffer the common deficiency in failing to inform a blind user that the lamp is not successfully illuminated, and further, failing to provide illuminating power from a supply source other than a replaceable dry cell battery, whose useful life is limited.